The Week before the Mission
by Revanation
Summary: Female Haku: Zabuza catches Haku saying his name while masturbating, what will he do? This is rated M for a reason and should not be read by anyone under the age of 18.


The Week before the Mission

Author: Revanation

Disclaimer: This is for entertainment only and I do not own Naruto or any of the characters related to the series.

Summary: Zabuza catches Haku saying his name while masturbating, what will he do? Fem Haku.

A/N: This is a story about Haku and her personal relationship with Zabuza. I hardly ever see a Female Haku in any story and when I do she is Naruto's sex puppet. As for why I prefer a female Haku to a male one, it's simple Haku was originally intended to be female. That is why he is so girly in the Manga and Anime, but the producers didn't think it was a good idea to have a 15 year old girl traveling with three guys who where all older than twenty. That and I just like Haku.

_**This is rated M for a reason and should not be read by anyone under the age of 18.**_

Enjoy!

**P.S. I AM LOOKING FOR SOME ONE TO BETA READ MY WORK!**

///

Deep in the woods a large cocoon like building sat between the trees. It was the current hideout of Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku. Only Haku was in the building at the moment though, as Zabuza was out meeting someone for a contract and the demon brothers went to a night club and wouldn't be back until the Kami-forsaken hours of the night or not at all. She used this time to have some fun, which she was doing with much enthusiasm. Though she was wearing all of her clothing, they were not covering her privates. Her black skirt and matching thong were on the floor around her ankles and her blouse was unbuttoned as her lacey black brazier was tight around her bellybutton.

The fifteen year old girl let out another small moan as she leaned against her bedroom wall. The reason for her moans was that in each of her pink and hard nipples she had and acupuncture needle driven through it much like a nipple bar, and each nipple was pinched by a clothespin. Her swelled clitoris was also being pinched by a clothespin. But what was really making her moan was what her fingers were doing. In her left hand she held her new blue butt-plug and was giving herself anal sex as she reached behind her leg. Her right hand was busy probing her soft pink vagina under her small strip of brown pubic hair.

Her juices slowly slid down her legs as she bit her lower lip, her brown eyes closed and her head bowed, trying to stave off her orgasm for as long as possible, not wanting the euphoric sensation to be over with. She had fingered herself before, for only brief amounts of time; Master Zabuza was never gone for long, as so this was the first time she actually used a toy and stimulates all her parts. As she continued pumping her butt-plug in-and-out she began to lose control as her consciousness left her. "Hah, hah, mm, hah, yeah, yeah, yes," she moan lowly as she imagined it was her Master who was giving it to her. "Zaaabuuuzaaaa," she moaned her Master's name as she arched her back and lifted her head as the throaty sound escaped her lips as she reached her climax. Her brown eyes dimly saw her door open and Zabuza walked in.

"HAKU!" he barked.

///

Momochi Zabuza was strolling through the large cocoon like hideout with news for his apprentice. He received a letter from Gato of Gato Shipping requesting an assassination. He would be doing the job in a week from now when the target would leave Konoha. He approached his apprentice's door and could hear her panting. _"Must be exercising,"_ he thought with a smile. He suddenly heard her moan his name out loud.

"Zaaabuuuzaaaa," startled he opened and door and saw what she was doing.

"HAKU!" he barked.

///

The blood drained from her face as her Master glared at her. A voice in the back of her mind wondered if she should have used the ball-gag she bought last weekend, but the voice was lost on her as she stared in horror.

"What are you doing?" Zabuza growled.

"I…I was curious on how it felt," she whimpered truthfully. She had seen him angered before and this was the first time she was on the receiving end. "I'm sorry Master," she said shakily, never moving from the position he found her in.

The missing-nin studied his apprentice; she never struck him as the kind of girl who would masturbate. She never showed any interest in anyone and no one tried to pick her up, true she had body much to be desired, even though her breast were a little small. He himself had always thought of her as a tool, but seeing her like this awakened a beast inside him. "Haku," he finally said, "Remove the clothespins and needles." He watched slowly as she did, still fear of rejection in her face. "Remove your clothes," he commanded. "And lay face down on your bed, eyes closed."

Haku could hear her Master moving behind her, she wasn't sure what to expect, but when she felt him climb on the bed she jumped a little and tried to see what he was doing. "Keep your eyes closed." She did. She squawked when he lifted her ass in the air and she suppressed a moan as her Master pulled out the forgotten but-plug. Next she felt, she didn't think it was the butt-plug, plunge back into her, and hard. She was glad she had all ready used her butt-fucking toy to open up, otherwise the pain would have been unbearably as her rectum filled with Zabuza's meat sausage.

"Un," the two shinobi moaned; Zabuza with delight and Haku in pleasurable pain. Haku smiled, he wasn't mad after all, instead he was sodomizing her. It was amazing, much better than a plastic phallus. The two synchronized their movements so that they could get the maximum pleasure. "Haku, get ready," Zabuza said as he felt himself about to blow. Haku was on cloud nine, she had been fantasizing about sex with Zabuza since she was twelve. The kuniochi cried out in ecstasy when Zabuza's hot jiz shot into her ass. The semen leaked out of her anus as Zabuza with drew.

"Haku," Zabuza whispered into the girl's ear. "This is what I want you to do tomorrow," Haku smiled as her Master whispered instructions into her ear. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

///

The next night Haku hesitantly nock on her Master door. "Come in," his gruff voice commanded. She walked in and closed the door quietly behind her back as she watched her Master sit in a high backed chair. "Did you do as I told you to?"

"Yes Master, I am your tool, I live only to serve you."

"Strip for me Haku." The girl blushed with glee as she began to strip her clothes. Fist went her pin-striped vest as she moved with exaggerated slowness. She began to unbutton her white cotton blouse with sexy swaying, once it was unbuttoned to the last to buttons she turned around, swaying her hips sexily.

She let her blouse fall of her shoulders and cast a sexy look over her shoulders and was pleased to see her Master had an erection. Haku let the white shirt fall and glided closer to her Master in a sensual dance, once close to him began undoing her skin hugging pin-striped pants. Once she had the font undone, exposing a black thong to match her bra, she turned around once and again and moved her perfectly tone ass in Zabuza's face and began to pull them down with a sexy slowness.

Once Haku was out of her pants she began to rubber herself in an erotic manner. During her rubbing she neatly undid her black bra and let it drop, exposing her medium sized breast. She let a large amount of saliva to fall on each of her boobs and began to lubricate them. Haku pinched her nipples each time her hand moved over them until they were hard as rocks before slowly moving her hands down to her lacey, black thong. Just like with the pants she stuck her butt in her Master face and pulled them down. Once they were down she spread her cheeks and ran her hands over her anus, stimulating small moan.

She took a graceful step back as she turned back around and began rubbing her vulva with increased velocity, causing her to drip a little. After five more minutes of her erotic dance, she put two fingers in her pussy and spread her lower lips apart, giving Zabuza the full view of her pink cavern. Though it was hard to tell through his bandage mask, she could see him leer. It was exhilarating.

Haku finally kneeled between Zabuza's out stretched legs and began to free his pulsating member. She was not prepared for it when his erect penis slapped her lips. She knew that he had a seven inch penis, but she didn't know that the male sex organ extended when aroused. Zabuza lifted his ass of his seat as Haku continued to slide his pants off.

"Now is when the fun begins," thought Haku. She licked her lips to lubricate them before she kissed her Masters cock. With each kiss she pulled away sucking. After fully lubricating his cock, she held the tip if his dick flush against her Masters toned stomach, he had sense slouched in the chair, and began to lick the bottom part of his dick with much gusto. Zabuza tilted his head back and let out a shuddering sign of pleasure. It was then that Haku took it up a notch. She let his penis up again and began to flick its tip.

Without warning she wrapped her tongue around his tip and began to message it before taking in his cock. At first all she did was nibble on his tip and then sucking on the head with much force. The texture of his tip was unique and not like anything she ever tasted before, it was magnificent. Haku slowly slid her head down until took in the full penis. It was hard for her not to gag and the feeling of her Master cock in her throat was different, but not unpleasing. Almost as soon as she had the missing-nins dick completely in her mouth she began humming. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, her teeth rubbing Zabuza's cock. The man gasped once again and looked down at his apprentice, her long brown hair was splayed across his legs and he could see one of her hands moving towards her cunt where she began to rub herself. Ten minutes into the blowjob, Haku could feel her Master's dick pulsing, a sign he was ejaculate. She pulled her head back and suck extra hard on the tip of his dick, leaving a hickey, as his sperm shot into her mouth and into the back of her throat. The warm seed had a salty and slightly bitter taste, she really didn't like, but Zabuza's satisfied moan made it all worthwhile.

Zabuza stood up and put and arm around Haku's shoulder so that he could guide her to the bed. Haku pushed on Zabuza's bare chest to force him to lay down when she started to suck his balls. Once his cock was pulsating he grabbed Haku and pulled her on top of him, she straddled the Mist assassin as he lay back down on the bed. Gripping her Masters erection she guided it into her warm sex. Haku slowly lowered herself as his large dick stretched her vagina. It wasn't until she felt it hit her hymen that she stopped.

Zabuza himself was surprised that her cherry was still intact. Life as shinobi would surely have popped it. Haku looked him in the eyes, raised herself and slammed down, "ugh,' she moaned in pain. Without stopping she began to grind her hips. She moaned again and again as she humped her Master while Zabuza slowly sat up and sucked on her hard as diamond tit and massaged the other. "Zabuza, I think I'm Cumming," she informed him with throaty moans as she began to bounce faster and faster. She felt her pussy tighten around his cock; her mind went blank as her Master stuck a finger in her ass, causing her orgasm. Seconds later Zabuza's dick tightened and he ejaculated inside his apprentice hot sex.

They lay in each other's arms panting with exhaustion. "Haku," Zabuza finally spoke. "Go clean yourself up before Gouzu and Meizu get back." Without saying a word, Haku hurriedly collected her clothes and left the room. She ignored the juices dripping down her legs as she quickly walked to her room. Once back in her room she put her clothes in a hamper and laid on her futon, and then with the dexterity that would put a contortionist to shame she brought her pussy up to her mouth and gave herself auto-cunnilingus, drinking and licking both her and her Masters Cum. For five minutes she licked her furry cup when she orgasmed again, she smiled slightly as her juices erupted and splattered on her face, she continued to eat herself out until her cum was all gone. She was not done yet, she began licking her long feminine legs to get hers and her Masters Cum that had dripped down her petite legs.

Once she finished her oral cleaning and got out of her futon bed and looked through some drawers until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a pretty-blue, crotch-less, butterfly thong and a matching bra. _"This is what I will be wearing for Zabuza when he wakes up tomorrow,"_ she thought with content. She gathered her lingerie up and headed for the shower, anxious for what her Master would have her do tomorrow. A week until the mission, it would be the best week of her life.

Fin.

///

I hope you all enjoyed this little insight to everyone's favorite Mist Nin couple. Please tell me what you think of this story and provide feedback, I would greatly appreciate it.

p.s. if any of you can draw, can you draw me a picture of a female Haku with Zabuza? (clothed or naked, either is fine with me)


End file.
